Naruto SongGirlfriend
by The Fox Paradox 9
Summary: Song Fic. 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. An idea that pop'd in my head while I had writers block. NaruHina, a bit of Sakura bashing. Nothing else to say by happy reading and please review.


_Naruto Song-Girlfriend_

_A oneshot song-fic by Uzunaru999_

**I do not own Naruto or the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading please review.**

**I know this is totally stupid and might anger some of my few fans. Mainly for not updating my real stories for so long. My muse keeps escaping me, so I decided to write meaningless things to try and get it back. I myself do not see the logic in my own thinking, but hey its better than doing nothing at all. Also forgive me for the horrible plot that preludes the start of the song.**_  
><span>_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uzumaki Naruto walked through the bustling village of Konoha. He had just recently returned from his three year training trip with Jiraiya. At the moment he was walking with his new girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. (. just writing that makes me want to puke)

For some reason a few days after getting back Sakura had taken an interest in him. After a awhile they started to date. Though he had never been happier he was suspicious of her.

Back to the precent, the _couple_ was walking through the local park when a man got in front of them. The man was a little taller than Naruto, had dark brown hair that was buzzed. He wore black jeans with a grey shirt and had a pair of dog tags around his neck.

The man stared at Naruto and Sakura with anger. Naruto started to fidget with nervousness. Naruto finally asked, "Um, who are you?"

The man then put on a crazy grin, "Well I'm glad you asked!" Naruto suddenly had a great feeling of Déjà vu. With a poof of smoke the man summoned a black western dragon. The man jumped on the dragon, got into a weird pose and then introduced himself.

"My name is Uzunaru! I am the man that causes chaos across the multi-verse! I am the one that stole Captain Jack Sparrow's rum! I was the crazy old man that saved Kratos from the underworld! I was the one who dropped Gai on his head as a child! And finally!-"

Big dramatic pause

"I was the one that stole Anko-hime's panties!". On the other side of the village a certain snake mistress instinctively reached for her kunai pouch. Naruto and Sakura on the other hand stared at the strange man.

Just as Sakura was about to talk Uzunaru shouted, "But thats not important! What is important is that its time for an intervention!" The man then jumped aff his dragon.

With a clap of his hands the beautiful Hyuuga Hinata appeared beside him. Hinata looked around franticly wondering what was going on. Uzunaru quickly tapped her on the head, causing her to freeze. With a fancy wave of his hands Hinata's wardrobe changed. (Just think of something that Hinata would look sexy in)

Finally Uzunaru snapped his fingers and music started to play. With a smile he disappeared, when he vanished Hinata started to move again. Both Naruto and Sakura saw a glint in her eyes. Then Hinata started to sing!

Hinata pointed at Naruto, "Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!"

Naruto could only stare in wonder, while Sakura started to get angry.

Hinata wagged her finger, "No way! No way! I think you need a new one!"

Naruto now looked confused, Sakura was now starting to glare.

Hinata sang again while gesturing towards herself, "Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!"

Naruto got the deer in the head light look while Sakura actually growled.

There was a quick strum of a guitar and then Hinata sang again with a smirk. "Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me!"

Naruto started to fidget and blush, all the way Hinata kept singing. Much to Sakura's ire.

"No way! No way! I know it's not a secret! Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend!"

There was another strum and then the music changed key. Hinata slowly walked towards Naruto with a swing in her hip. All the while singing.

"You're so fine, I want you mine, You're so delicious! I think about you all the time, You're so addictive!" At the next verse Hinata drew her slender finger across Naruto's whisker marks.

"Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?" Naruto blushed as she continued to stroke his cheek. While Sakura found out she couldn't move or speak.

Hinata poked Naruto on the nose with a smile, "Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious, And Hell Yeah I'm the motherfucking princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right!"

Naruto blushed and started to twiddle his thumbs. The music changed tune again as Hinata glared at Sakura and sang with venom in her voice.

"She's like so whatever, You could do so much better!" She turns back to Naruto and sang with her regular singing voice, "I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about!"

She then sang the first part again when the tune changed back. This time she started to move her body in a very sensual way. Causing Naruto's eyes to never leave her body.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me! And even when you look away I know you think of me! I know you talk about me all the time again and again!" Naruto blushed as he realized she was singing about him staring at her.

She smirked and gave Naruto a 'come here' motion with her index finger. "So come over here, tell me what I want to hear! Better yet make your girlfriend disappear!" And like under a spell Naruto started to follow Hinata. Then much to Sakura's horror she slowly started to vanish.

"I don't want to hear you say her name ever again!"

As Sakura started to disappear Hinata continued to sing. "She's like so whatever, You could do so much better! I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about!"

As she sang the chorus again Sakura mentally screamed as she slowly and completely disappeared. Naruto stared at Hinata with awe as she continued to sing, her voice now filled with lust.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other!"

She sang the next verse with a playful glare. "So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, What the hell were you thinking?"

Naruto grabbed Hinata in a hug as she repeated, "In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other!"

"So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, What the hell were you thinking?" She rested her her head against his. All Naruto could think was, "What HELL was I thinking?"

Hinata finished with, "So can I be your girlfriend?"

Naruto smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Once finished he ask her, "Does that answer your question hime?"

They both left the park, hand in hand with Hinata's head resting on Naruto's arm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The end. I might think of a few other songs but thats a very slim possibility. I hopped you like this oneshot, though I bet most of you are mad that I'm not updating my other stories. But I will say that The Green Masked Fox will soon be updated.

Till next time Ja Ne!


End file.
